


A Quiet Affection

by akire_yta



Category: Skippy - Fandom
Genre: AU, Always a girl, F/M, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Sparrow got a job and I promised her a ficlet to celebrate!  She asked for eitherGirl!Mike and Kevin or JONAS, Skippy and accidently dating.  Umm, I kinda mushed the two: always-a-girl JONAS anyone?  Maybe, possibly related to <a href="http://verbosemofo.livejournal.com/27670.html#cutid6">this verse</a>?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Affection

Coming back from tour was like a weird form of reverse culture-shock: everything normal and everyday was strangely weird.  Still, as much as she loved touring, loved playing, Kevin always looked forward to coming home.  Home was quiet and private and wasn't constantly filled with the hum of tires of asphalt and a dozen smelly boys.  Home meant her chocolate stash wasn't found out in the first three days.  Home meant long, luxurious showers were available every day, and not just on hotel nights.  Home also meant, on days like today, when her skin felt greasy and everything sucked, starting from her abdomen and moving outwards, she could just lie on the upstairs sofa, getting up only for hot-water bottle refills and raids on the chocolate stash.

She'd been mostly fine all tour, but obviously that was just her body saving it up for today.

Voices echoed up the fire-house poles, but she ignored it in favour of channel surfing through whatever crap end-of-summer daytime TV was on offer.  She hunched down, wishing it was cool enough for a blanket and a proper huddle, when she heard someone come up the stairs.  "Joe, I swear, if you crack that joke one more time..." she trailed off as Mike appeared at the edge of the sofa.

Kevin grinned, sitting up with a tug in her belly that was only somewhat due to her cramps.  <I>This</i>, this thing between her and Mike was new too, something that followed her home from tour and that she really, really wanted to keep.  But under the romance of it all, Kevin was aware enough that tour was another world, and things that worked on the buses didn't always work in real life.  "Hi," is all she says though, smiling despite the fact she knows her hair is a mess and she's wearing Joe's sweats.

"Hi," Mike says, perching on the arm rest of the sofa.  "Got your text..."

  
"Yeah, sorry," Kevin says ruefully, hugging her hot-water bottle despite the warm day.  "But today really probably isn't the best day to go to the water park.  Definitely make it up to you next week," she added.

Mike waved her off.  "Don't sweat it. Believe me, I _get it_ ," she added heavily, making Kevin smile.  That was how they'd met, the emergency call going out among the few women on tour for pain killers before a show.  Mike had been curled up in the back of her band's bus, cranky and spotty and still pretty enough to make Kevin linger long enough to find out that Mike was witty and clever and snarky too.

Mike used Kevin's moment of distraction to slip down onto the sofa proper.  "So I come bearing microwave popcorn and good chocolate and DVDs.  Oh, and those replacement pills I still owed you."  She leaned forward and kissed the tip of Kevin's nose, making Kevin smile as the warmth raced all the way to her toes.  "I'll pop, you pick," Mike said easily, tugging up her backpack and handing it to Kevin as she pulls out the slim sachets of microwave popcorn.

Kevin pulled out the plastic cases and grinned at the titles, all her favourites, classics and comfort movies, perfect for a lazy afternoon at home.  She glanced over at the little kitchenette in the corner, where Mike was humming, face glowing in the light through the microwave door.  She already had the kettle going, ready to refill Kevin's hot-water bottle again.

Kevin sat back and put her feet up.  It was good to be home.

  
  



End file.
